sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam the rabbit
BIG REBOOT SOON Sam is a young rabbit with amazing abilities, he is a hero who has helped and saved lives, he was accepted by the freedom fighters due to his abilities and quick reflexes and many more things. Basic info Nickname(s): bunny, speedy, hoppy, lightning fast hero Age: 13 Gender: male Species: rabbit Alignment: good Personality: funny, heroic, idiotic, competitive, a bit egotistic, cocky, a bit of a scaredy cat at times, silly Likes: fun stuff, games, running, outdoors, fighting bad guys, action Dislikes: school, being bored, oceans and lakes (he can't swim), people who think they're faster Theme song: Endless possibilities Type: speed/agility Occupation: freedom fighter Voice actor: Me, Sam237 (demo coming soon) Title: lightning fast hero Relations FRIENDS/ALLIES Zack the wolf (best friend) Bailey the cat Eve the kangaroo Tobias the hedgehog Macca the firefox Dash the turtle Judas the wolf Thunder Punch Emily the hedgehog Haiden the hedgehog Matrix the hedgehog Travis the wolf Ion the hedgehog Frozen the hedgehog Lexus "Lex" the Politoed Wreck the fox (from the fanon wiki) RIVAL/NEUTRAL ''' Rocket the hedgehog (rival) Pad the weasel (brother) Static the cat (friendly rival) Shimmer the hedgehog (friendly rival) James the porcupine Rage the hedgehog Linkoln the lynx '''ENEMIES Lord Zugon (arch nemesis) Anyone evil Appearance Sam has green/lime-ish fur (call it whatever you want) with 3 hair strand things (don't know what to call it) in front of his eyes a bit even though sometimes when people draw him Sam has more than 3. Sam also has white shoes and gloves while having blue socks and cuffs. Skills Super speed Sam can break the sound barrier (with ease) and increases speed the more he runs (until he reaches top speed) and can surpass the light barrier but it is unknown how much faster. Sam gets faster the longer he runs. So that's why Sam is the fastest rabbit alive. He has never lost a race and is one of the fastest out there. Super peel out When Sam is at max running speed he does a super peel out (figure 8 technique) like Sonic does. He is rarely seen doing this as he has never met someone who is fast enough to make him do this. Jumping Being a rabbit he can jump really high. This comes handy when battling flying foes. He has jumped up several tall buildings before with not much effort. He can jump higher than most Mobians. This is one of Sams main abilities but is one of the lesser known ones. Homing attack Like Sonic and others, Sam can can home onto a target and dash right into them from the air at Mach speeds. Spin dash Sam can do spin dash like hedgehogs, porcupines etc, but he isn't really good at it like others are. He is faster running but still fast doing the spin dash. This is a powerful move. Super dash When Sam is running he can go even faster by using his super dash move. It doesn't work if he's doing a super peel out because that's as fast as he can go. This kinda works as a boost or a really fast running animation. This will start once going at speeds above Mach 100. Lightning Sam is able to punch and kick so fast that he can create a lightning effect. This comes in handy for running, kicking, punching ect (it makes his attacks and running more powerful and faster). He can't control lightning or anything like that he can only use it for an extra boost in speed and power. It's gives him extreme power to his punches Parkour Sam can use parkour skills to help him navigate through the world. Sam's speed allows him to actually run on walls and his jumping grants him the ability to wall jump and more! Fighting Sam may not look it but he has some good fighting moves up his sleeve. He isn't the best fighter but his combination of speed, agility, jumping and skill he is one rabbit you dint wanna mess with ... Unless your more powerful than him *cough cough* Judas *cough cough*. He may be really weak but he is quite a pro at using his running momentum to pack a powerful punch (especially if using lightning punch). Reflexes Sam has some pretty great reflexes and is pretty hard to hit with his reflexes and speed. Lightning speed tornado Sam has the ability to run around in circles really fast to create a tornado fused with lightning to cause the victim to trip or get paralysed. Speed strike If Sam can get a long enough run up Sam can charge at an opponent at high speeds then punch them with devastating power thanks to momentum. This is really handy due to how weak he is in arm strength. High speed combat Basically Sam can serve 2-5 punches every 2 seconds. It is weak but it's fast and it happens on different sides of the opponent each 2 seconds. Speed dash Sam can run short distances to appear like teleporting to fool his opponents of his location. So he can speed strike someone far away then speed dash behind them then kick them for example. Weaknesses Water Sam has a fear of oceans, lakes, pools and things like that because he can't swim. He likes to stay away from those things as much as possible. I know this may be like sonic but this is really my fursona Heat He absolutely hates the heat. It bothers him and gets him distracted and vulnerable. Which makes sense cause real life rabbits dislike heat. Exhaustion Sam may be the fastest of his species but after a long time of running he will get tired and exhausted leaving him a vulnerable target for everyone. Magic/weapons Since Sams combat style is close hand to hand he has no weapons or magic to attack with so he relies on his abilities and skill. Something Sam really hates about magic is that people always seem to levitate him to keep him still. Strength While Sam can run at extraordinary speeds, jump really high, have amazing agility and more, he is pathetically weak in the arms. He does rely mostly on his speed and other abilities rather than muscle or per strength. Stronger foes would have an advantage over him but that is of they can catch him and let's face it, hardly anyone can catch him. Stats Strength: 2.5 (without lightning punching) Speed: 10 Agility: 8 Intelligence: 4.5 Defence: 3 Backstory Feel free to tell me what you think of it in the comments In a town called Fawkner there was a young 7 year old rabbit named Sam who didn't have many friends but had a mum, dad and a younger brother called Pad. He had 2 other friends, a young girl called Bailey (not yet obsessed with Sam, the good old days) and a wolf named Travis. They were pretty good friends with Travis being the more popular one. The town of Fawnker had a very special well in the middle of the town but it is blocked off. This well was special because it had a extremely rare pool of Chaos energy in it, which made it extremely dangerous to go down. On a dark and cloudy day a large ship in the sky came towards Fawkner. The citizens were worried and scared when a big army of mutants came from behind the ship. Out from the ships hangar came out a little mini ship with a person in it. Once the ship landed in front of his army of mutants, he came out and revealed himself. He was a mutant who spoke into a megaphone and said "I am Lord Zugon, ruler of mutants everywhere. I have come in search for the chaos. if you refuse to hand it over my army will destroy you all!". The people of Fawkner refused his demand, which caused by Lord Zugon unleashing his mutant army upon the own. The town's army came out to counter the mutants. The army of Fawkner was lead by Sam's dad, David the Weasel. After a while of fighting the mutants were winning the fight. While this was happening Sam was some place else having a run, but when he got back and saw the destruction that was taking place, he was shocked. Houses were getting invaded by mutants as soliders of the Fawkner army were falling rapidly. Eventually Sam's house got invaded, and Pad was kidnapped and was being taken back for mutation. David saw this a quickly chased after him. The mutant taking Pad got on a ship a flew off, but the mutant didn't know that David managed to climb abound the ship just before lift off. David went on to attack the mutant holding Pad captive, and when he was close enough he broke in to free Pad. David found Pad in a cell, without hesitation David bent the bars with his strength and grabbed Pad. Unfortunately, there were a couple more mutants there than he could take at once. He decided he had to drop Pad into the river down below and that he must defeat the the mutants by himself. So he dropped Pad in the river to avoid fall damage and he attempted to attack the mutants. But he got pushed out if the ship, falling to his death. With his dad dead and his brother lost, Sam decided to try and get to his mum before she got taken. As he was zipping through the huge fight he got captured by a mutant and was being taken up to the gargantuan ship in the air. As they were about to dock the ship Sam managed to slip out of the mutants grasp. Unfortunately this made Sam fall down a long way, and as he was falling he noticed that he was going to hit the blocked off well of chaos energy. The seal blocking off the well was cracked and weak due the battle going on., and Sam's momentum from the fall broke through the seal into the pool of chaos energy. A few moments later a burst of light came through the broken well, revealing Sam. But he was different; he was a different colour and had new powers. He had transformed into a state of extreme power. Then in a burst of speed, Sam flew directly at the giant air ship where Lord Zugon now was. Sam blasted through the ship multiple times, forcing Zugon and the mutants to retreat from this unknown power. Sam followed the ship and managed to blast through the engines. Lord Zugon was taken down (well at least for now). Sam returned to Fawkner in this new form of Chaos with the news of Lord Zugon's defeat. Later that night the people of Fawnkner celebrated with a big party. Sam turned back to normal and reunited with his friends. To be continued Transformation Chaos Sam In this form, Sam becomes one with chaos energy and and gets extreme powers. He can only be countered in this form by another with equal power or stronger, such as a semi god or something. His chaos form goes beyond a super state of a Mobian. He got this form when he was 7 during facing Lord Zugon for the first time. Chaos Sams max speed is upgraded so he can go WAY faster than the speed of light, he can now fly, he can breath underwater for as long as he is in this form and he is practically invincible. Sam can turn into Chaos Sam when he is in contact with enough chaos energy so basically he can turn into this form with the chaos emeralds, sol emeralds, the master emerald, just plain chaos energy and so on Were rabbit This isn't an offical form. I just made this for fun ^^ Meta Sam This is Sam if he ever gets robot-ized. This form makes an appearance in (Roleplay) At Another Time, In Another Place Evil Sam In this form Sam has the same stats as his chaos transformation but he can't control himself and is pure evil. He turns into Evil Sam the same way as he does with his chaos form but if its negative chaos instead of positive or normal chaos or if he's turning into his chaos form but he is really seriously mad. Chester the chao Chester is a chao Sam saved one day during a fire. Chester immediately liked Sam and followed Sam most of the time. The two were great friends and companions. Age: unknown Gender: male Species: chao Personality: adventures, happy, silly Alignment: good Sonic riders Sam has always preferred running but that doesn't stop him from racing extreme gears. Of course being being the fastest rabbit alive he has to have a fast gear. Extreme gear: Green lightning Extreme gear model: hover board Extreme gear type: speed Speed: 10 Turn: 7 Dash: 6 Limit: 10 Curve: 7 Boost: 6 Power: 4 Level 1: Sam kicks opponents near him, slowing down who gets hit Level 2: Same as level 1 but kicks are more stronger and slow all how get hit for a longer time Level 3: Sam: Jumps up in the air getting him up ahead Level 4: Sam gets off his board then uses spin dash as a boost Level 5: Sam gets off his board and runs as a bigger boost than level 4 Sonic and the black knight Name: Thomas Title: hero of the forest Weapons: sword, bow and arrows Age: 13 Pet: Chester Story: Thomas was born in a kingdom far away from Camelot, he was the son of a king who later turned evil turning the kingdom into his own evil empire. A forest tribe took Thomas away from the evil empire to there hideout. At the age of 10 the forest tribe were ambushed by the kings evil army. They sent Thomas away to a forest near Camelot on a horse with a sword and bow with arrows before the army could get the not corrupted prince. The forest tribe was wipped out. Sam then had to take care of himself, he then sweared to help the good and protect the forest. CHESTER Chester is a forest bird Thomas tamed one day in the forest. Thomas can call Chester with a whistle and ride him for air travel Super Smash Bros. Sonic Fan Character Edition Sam the fastest rabbit alive has zoomed into the fight at light speed, ready to kick some butt. Sam's gameplay style may be like Sonic's at points but he has features to make him unique. Normals: Punch (2 button): Sam fires out a punch Punch, punch, kick combo (2, 2, 2): Sam right punches, left punches then side kicks Front flip kick (2 + <->): while moving sideways, Sam will do a small front flip sticking his leg out, hitting all in the way Leg sweep (2 + v): Sam will swing his leg around him doing damage to anyone in range Handstand (2 + ^): Sam will perform a handstand thus kicking anyone above him Aerials: 360 kick (2 button): Sam will do a 360 while his legs are out, kicking all who are in contact Air punch (2 + <->): Sam will punch in the direction he's facing Upper Kick (2 + ^): Sam will kick upwards Lightning zoom (2 + v): Sam will Zoom straight down in a green blur Specials: Homing attack (1 button): just like Sonic's Super Jump (1 + ^): Sam will jump really high (without a spring) and this will take him a bit higher than you would get by Sonic's spring move Super Dash (1 + <->): with a couple seconds charge, Sam will dash through the platform he is on faster than his running speed doing damage on contact Spin dash (1 + v): again, just like Sonic's Smash Attacks: ^ Smash: lightning uppercut <-> Smash: lightning punch v Smash: lightning kick Final Smash: Chaos Sam: Sam will transform into Chaos Sam and will fly across the stage. (like the Kat & Ana assist trophy and the Latios & Latias Pokemon) dealing major damage. This move is uncontrollable, and only last 20 seconds but it is most likely going to hit everyone at least once. Taunts: 1. Sam faces the camera and does a peace sign 2. Sam runs in a small circle saying "I'll show you real speed!" 3. Sam does a front flip and says "Llets do this!" Colour Palette: Quick note, Sam's other colours change his look a lot Green: default Blue: Zack the wolf Red: Pad the weasel Pink: Bailey the cat (why did I do this) White: his Sonic Riders outfit Brown: his SATBK outfit Special features with Sam 1. He has the fastest running speed, being that he has an unmatched speed so far (unless Sonic is in this) 2. One jump with him is equal to someone's double jump (he can jump really high) 3. He is the weakest character 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: Sam has a great relationship with his mother and they get along nicely just like any mum and her son. Sam's dad on the otter hand is dead and only knew him for 7 years of his life. Sam does not know that much of his dad as he was always working and hardly at home 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: well he's got lime-ish green-ish fur, that's pretty weird for a rabbit I suppose. That's pretty much it. I don't know if the big ears or hair in front of the top of his eyes counts. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: Sam does not have any scars and there is no real reason why. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: Sam can be very vain at times, not always though. He does find himself attractive, he does have a decent size ego after all but he doesn't care that much about his appearance. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: defiantly a 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Answer: Probably when he defeated Lord Zugon for the first time ever when he was 7 but it was also his saddest because he lost 2 members of his family that day. Defeating your arch-nemesis for the first time ever is pretty cool to me. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: 2 actually. One is the day Bailey started obsessing over Sam (you would want to do it too if you were in his shoes) and the second one is losing his father and brother when Lord Zugon invaded. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: his favourite ice-cream flavour would be cookies and cream, favourite colour is green (of course) or blue, Sam doesn't really have a favourite song, favourite flower has to be bluestars cause of the colours. 9.) Who does your character trust? Answer: he trusts his friends most of the time but can be a bit cautious if it's a friendly rival. If one of his friends is mysterious or shady then Sam might get suspicious. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Answer: there are several points in Sam's life. The first one is finding out he was born with super speed, how cool would it to be born with super speed!? A second is would be when Zugon invaded Fawkner as it was when he lost half of his family. The last one would be meeting his brother again but seeing he turned evil. That's pretty much all main points. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: a rabbit most likely considering he is rabbit -_- duh. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: he is not behind the times but still not super savvy at the same time. He does however enjoy playing video games every once and a while. As for letter or email, who would would need that when you could run as fast as Sam? 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: he would normally sleep on one side of the bed and when wakes up the covers would most likely mixed up. He does crawl around the bed when he is sleeping some times but doesn't sleep walk, sleep talk ect. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: Sam HATES the heat so much but doesn't really mind the cold. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: kind of a mix between both as he does like to get up early but he does like to stay up late. It kinda depends what he feels like doing. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: beside his mother no. Sam doesn't really know his cousins, uncles or aunts that much at all! He does have some, he just doesn't know much about them. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: Sam's 13, he don't need no job. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Answer: he's not that bad at cooking but can be at average level and likes cooking at times. As for favourite recipe he doesn't have one (if anyone thought carrots they got it wrong ^^). 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: duh, running. Who wouldn't want to run faster than light speed? 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: probably a fear of spiders. It is unknown how he got this fear, he just does. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: probably green lightning to show his fur colour and his lightning like speed. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Answer: to the dinosaur times to run around the wide open space with no man-made distractions or Bailey! 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: not really, Sam does not really believe in that sort of stuff. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: Me: *sigh* I knew this question would reach me sometime. Sam does not really like the whole concept of dating and says no to romance as he does find it gross (so in-mature). But if he were to like this sort of suff, here are the things he would might like: - Not Bailey (lol) - Tomboy - Active - sporty - fun 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Answer: uhhh normal I suppose. Btw why is this question being asked anyway? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Answer: favourite comfort food is chocolate, Sam does not really watch tv that much so he doesn't really have any guilty pleasures, favourite outfit is his good old gloves, socks and shoes of course, favourite hot drink is hot chocolate, favourite season is spring with all the green grass and blue skies, favourite holiday is christmas. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Answer: can't really think of one now, might come back on this question later. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: a high speed action adventure! 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer: What the heck! Who asks questions like this!? I mean seriously. He doesn't smell ... I'm pretty sure. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Answer: To Sam I may have given you a fan girl BUUUT I did give pretty good abilities and friends so plz don't hurt me *hides in the corner*. Good luck trying to prove your one if the fastest out there. But anyway, we're AWSOME! ~ Sam237 Samantha the rabbit Samantha is Sam in alternate universe where everyone's gender is changed and some of their traits and personality are changed also so basically Sams female counterpart. She is a bit smarter than Sam but not as strong (Sam's not very strong anyway) but besides that her personality, powers, likes, dislikes, abilities and everything else is the same Name: Samantha Age: 13 Gender: female Personality: funny, creative, helpful, heroic, idiotic, confident Type: speed Difference with Sam: she is smarter but weaker Older Sam Age: depends on which time it is Personality: cocky, heroic, brave, confident Type: speed BIO Years later when Sam has grown up he has changed quit a lot since he was 13. He has gotten faster and no one has beaten him ever in a race even if they have a vehicle or not. He is no longer as laid-back and silly as before, he now is more serious and focuses on being a hero now more than back when he was younger. MOVES EXCLUSIVELY FOR OLDER SAM: Body vibration (idea by Onup) Like The Flash Sam has learnt how to vibrate any part of his body or his whole body at extremely high speeds to be able pass through solid matter and mass. In simple talk Sam can vibrate his body fast enough to pass through solid objects. Ultra lightning peel out Sam has upgraded his super peel out move to be able to run even faster than before when doing a super peel out when he was 13. He can combine his super peel out and his ability to run faster with the lightning effect he learnt when he was 13 to perform the ultra lightning peel out, going over speeds greater than light speed. Quotes Lets do this This was way too easy Aww man Don't call me bunny I'm a rabbit not a bunny Im sorry but slow isn't how I roll Running is what I do best Gallery Sam the rabbit- attack.png|From SKF Tobias and sam.png|Tobias and Sam- Endless Possibility (hope you like your request :) SKF92) SAMbystatcat.JPG|a gift from Staticcat :) Sam the rabbit intro.jpg Sam riding the fireball with his buddy macca.jpg|Sam is riding the fireball with his buddy Macca Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam and Macca Sam the rabbit request updated.jpg|Sam by Murmurmmuffin Sam sonic riders.jpg Sam running at high speeds.jpg Sam the Rabbit Head Logo.png|Sam the Rabbit's logo (made by Thesupernintendokid). Sam's pic.jpg|Made by Emily the hedgehog Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Dash the Turtle Sam the rabbit digital art.jpg|Sam running Super dash.jpg|Sam using his super dash move Thomas with sword.jpg|Thomas with his sword sam the rabbit.png|Sam the rabbit, dashing like lightning XD - Lozza Sam- lightning kick.jpg|Lightning kick Sam and Judas racing.jpg|Sam and Judas racing Sam running away from Bailey (cartoon style).jpg|Sam getting chased by Bailey (cartoon style) Sam the rabbit request.jpg|By Sovash Shimmer vs Sam.jpg|Sam vs Shimmer 2013-07-19 19.58.43.jpg|by Emily.Hope ya like Sam the rabbit logo.jpg|Sam the rabbit logo Sam main pic (with background).jpg|Sam main picture with background Sam-bio-chart.png|Sams bio by Static Sam is so dood looking today By MACCA.jpg|Stupid Sam by Macca Sam and Macca comic 1.jpg|Comic by Macca Cartoon comic Sam.jpg|Cartoon comic Sam Images am by Macca.jpg|By Macca Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Sam, Macca & Dash HamtaroSam.png|Hamster Sam by Static Girl Sam (lol).png|Samantha the rabbit by Static Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Sam & Dash in Bailey costumes (not Sams greatest moment) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio Cartoon comics Samantha.jpg|Samantha cartoon style Thomas riding Chester.jpg|Thomas riding Chester Chester.jpg|Chester by Macca Regular-show-style-Sam-head.png|Sams head regular show style by Static Sam.png|Sam in regular show style request by Frozina Sam by tsnk.png|An awesome gift from TSNK Sam-artbystatic.png|Request by Static Sam the rabbit (Sonic adventure: battle for Mobius.jpg|Sams design in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius Challenge accepted.jpg|XD challenge accepted Samantha.jpg|Samantha the rabbit Sam by Macca (i was tired.jpg|Awesome pic by Macca Maccas friends.jpg|prezzie by Macca Dash and Friends.png|Sam, Dash. Macca, Static, Judas, Tobias and Emily Fastest rabbit alive.jpg|Fastest rabbit alive The only thing Sam hates about christmas.jpg|The only thing Sam hates about Christmas Super Sam by Macca .jpg|Chaos Sam by Macca Sam-and-Bailey.png|Why does Static hate me? Lol Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit W.I.P.jpg|Mature Sam by Bainethe hedgehog Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit -Complete-.jpg|Mature Sam by Baine the hedgehog (finished) Sam running really fast 2.jpg|Sam running super fast by Macca Sam Pixel art (1st try).jpg|Sam Pixel art (1st try) Sam meme.png|BWESTEST PWICTURE OF SWAM EVER!!!! By TSNK Dark Sam by Macca .jpg|Evil Sam by Macca Scbm1.jpg|Comic by Macca Poor Sam 2.jpg|Poor Sam Sam and Travis racing .jpg|Sam and Travis racing Sam running at supersonic speed .jpg|Sam running at supersonic speed Screen Shot 2 finished.jpg|Sam vs Dark Storm in Vexia vs Mobius rp SJCM comic 1.jpg|Funny comic by Macca Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash Sams logo.jpg|Sams logo Classic Sam in 3D green hill zone (NOT a recolour).jpg|Classic Sam in 3D green hill zone (NOT a recolour, I got the background on the Internet then drew Classic Sam on) Sam Sprite.png|Genesis style Sam sprite by Dash Sam the rabbit running at super sonic speeds.jpg|Sam the rabbit running at super sonic speeds Thepaper1.jpg|Dysfunctional couples by Static (Sam is with Bailey) Sam21.jpg|Sam running so fast there's a motion blur in the background by Static Chaos Sam.jpg|Chaos Sam SAM THE RABBIT GAME.png|Sam the rabbit game by 7000000000 SHRIMP X Sam spin dash.jpg|Sam spin dash Sam vs Linkoln.jpg|Sam vs Linkoln Pony Sam.png|Sam the Pegasus pony by Knuckles Fan girl Sam the rabbit - Zack palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Zack palette Sam the rabbit - Pad palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Pad palette Sam the rabbit - Bailey palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Bailey palette Sam the rabbit - Sonic riders palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Sonic riders palette Sam the rabbit - SATBK palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - SATBK palette Sam vs Lord Zugon.jpg|Sam struggling to fight Lord Zugon Judas helping Sam escape from Bailey.jpg|Judas helping Sam escape from Bailey Samantha using the super dash.jpg|Samantha using the super dash Classic Sam running.jpg|Classic Sam running Ion and Sam high fiving in cartoon comics style.jpg|Ion and Sam high fiving in cartoon comics style Sam the rabbit-archie style.png|Sam Archie style Sam the rabbit the game start screen w-text.png|Sam the rabbit game start screen Samthing.jpg|Cool pic by Static Merry Christmas by Sam237.jpg|Merry Christmas by Sam, Zack and Bailey cartoon comics style Sam rabbit.png|One of the best photos of Sam by Sigma The Sam wisp.jpg|The Sam wisp lol Sam doing a super peel out.jpg|Sam doing a super peel out Samuel the Rabbit.png|Sam's a little camera shy by Skinwalker Sam the Bunnie-- I mean.. Rabbit.png|Just awesomeness Classic Sam lol.jpg|Classic Sam lol ^^ it's funny if you get the joke Pixel Sam.jpg|Pixel Sam Sam new title.png|Sam in Sonic 1 start screen Sam and Dash... IMPROVED.png|Sam and Dash being badasses Sam the Rabbit - MICHAEL BAY VISION.png|Sam being a badass! Cartooncomics sprite 400x.png|Sam cartoon comics sprite Dash's Mistake.png|Dash's mistake SAMADVENTURESTYLEOHYEAHBABY.png|Sam in Sonic Adventure style! CrappyComic.jpg Sam's Mistake.png|Another amazing comic by Skinwalker SamGenerations thingy.png|Sam generations ^^ (Zy BG9K is amazing) Sam's Laser Eye Surgery.png|Sam had laser eye surgery Suprise Party.png|The best surprise party EVER!! Overly Attrached Girlfriend.jpg|Overly attracted Bailey DARK SAM CC.jpeg|Dark Sam or E.X.E Sam on cartoon comics style RABBIT... PAWNCH.gif|RABBIT ... PAWNCH (gif) SAMS GOT SWAG.png|Sam's got swag again but more EPIC Trivia *Sam mostly likes to run around. *Sam was originally a hedgehog but this was scrapped due to un-original design (green sonic). *Sam is the fursona of Sam237 (mostly). *Sam was not my first Sonic fan character, that would be Rocket. *Sam likes to pull pranks. *Sams top speed is unknown, but the fastest he's ever known to go is somewhere above light speed (maybe, I just don't want to make him faster than Sonic) *He is very competitive, especially when comes to running but will accept that a certain blue hedgehog is faster than him. *He looks up to Sonic a bit for his speed, abilities and how "cool" he is, even though he has never met Sonic; he has only heard rumours about the fastest thing alive. *He may seem a bit like Sonic but asides the super speed he is solely based on me *All of Sam's palettes for Sonic Fan Characters Brawl, has some type of relation to him. **Zack is his best friend **Pad is his brother **Bailey is his fangirl **He has his Sonic Riders outfit **His Sonic and the Black Knight outfit *He has arachnophobia. *Sam has a shamefully girly scream. * He could possibly be one of the fastest character on this wiki! Category:Rabbit Category:Rabbits Category:Speed type characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sam237s characters Category:Young Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Friendly Category:Free Runners Category:Speed type Category:Team free Category:Teenager Category:Fursona Category:Friends with Chao Category:Rabbit Hero Category:Sonic Fan Characters Brawl Category:Protagonist Category:Green